Seduction
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Yugi doesn't have to fear the pharaoh does he... ONESHOT. Rated T for safety Yugi/Atemu


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Seduction

Yugi had admitted to himself that he was afraid of the spirit of the puzzle, every time he'd been picked on or hurt those responsible would end up hurt or worse still, temporarily insane. He couldn't help wondering when would it happen to him, when would the spirit get tired of protecting him, he was weak he knew that, people had told him often enough, and now he believed it.

The pharaoh sat in his soul room, he was getting annoyed he could hear Yugi's thoughts and the young one couldn't be more wrong, Yami didn't think he was weak on the contary he knew just how strong the teen really was after all he'd faced Kaiba and Pegasus without a second thought, both occasions to save his grandfather, now all he had to do was get it through to him. Yami smirked.

Yugi jumped when Yami appeared to him, "What do you want Y…Yami" Yugi winced, he'd tried so hard not to stutter and again when in the gorgeous spirit's pres…wait! Back up there…gorgeous spirit? Where the hell had that come from? Yugi looked at the spirit and licked his suddenly dry lips, the spirit looked on interested as he watched the tip of Yugi's pink tongue gently run the length of his lips.

He walked to Yugi and placed his arms around him "Aibou how many times do I have to tell you that you are not weak" he kissed Yugi's neck, "You are the strongest person I know", he ran his tongue along the column of Yugi's neck, "You faced Kaiba to save your grandfather", he peeled off Yugi's jacket, "You risked your life facing Pegasus not only to save your grandfather, but Kaiba and Mokuba too" he peeled off Yugi's shirt.

He lifted Yugi and placed him on his bed Yami straddled his waist and looked down at Yugi "Do I have to go on aibou?"

Yami leaned his head down and sucked at the pulse point of Yugi's neck "Yami?"

"Hmm" Yami nipped and licked his way too Yugi's ear, unconsciously Yugi moved his neck allowing Yami more room to work.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Yugi arched as Yami took one of his nipples into his mouth and lightly bit it "Ahh Yami!" Yami smirked.

He moved from across Yugi and undid his jeans "You faced Marik and I almost lost you to the shadows again you showed no fear" he removed Yugi's jeans. "You helped me face Dartz when I didn't deserve it after you replaced my soul within the seal when I lost to Raphael" he removed Yugi's boxers and gently pushing his legs apart with his knee he settled between them.

Again you showed no fear as you followed me into my memories and helped not only defeat Bakura but Zorc as well, you helped me save my old kingdom, you duelled Bakura in my tomb to find my name thus defeat Zorc"

He took Yugi into his mouth. Tears fell from Yugi's eyes but he didn't know what they were for, he wanted this but then again he didn't, he knew Yami was only doing this to kill time there was no way the spirit of the puzzle could love him, he loved Anzu. Yugi's back arched and he cried out as he came into Yami's mouth, Yami swallowing every drop he gave.

Yami kissed his way up Yugi's body "You're wrong aibou I do not love Anzu, she is in love with me" Yugi stared at him wide-eyed as he watched Yami cover his erection in oil as well as three fingers "You…you don't"

As Yami pushed a finger into Yugi he chuckled "No I don't it is you, it has always been you" Yugi closed his eyes as Yami hit his prostrate he arched as Yami carefully pushed in a second and then a third finger, he'd felt no pain only a slight discomfort he soon found himself pushing back on Yami's talented fingers.

Yugi whined his disapproval when Yami removed his fingers, he opened love filled eyes at Yami "And that is why you will lose the ceremonial duel"

"Why?"

"Because I want to stay with you forever, my beautiful Yugi" as he said his name Yami pushed into him.

Yami was slow and gentle with Yugi, as much as he wanted to fuck his aibou senseless he didn't want to hurt him, never Yugi.

But Yugi soon found the slow movements unsatisfying "Yami please"

"Please what beloved?"

"I want you harder, deeper, oh please mou hitori no boku, please!"

Yami looked down into Yugi's eyes and could deny him nothing, he quickened his pace and he made his thrusts harder as he gave in to his need, he braced Yugi gently but firmly as he began driving in deeper, Yugi arched as he came, his walls tightening around Yami making him lose any coherent thoughts he had, with a loud growl of Yugi's name he came, spilling his essence into Yugi.

As they lay in each other's arms Yugi looked at the handsome pharaoh.

"You really want to stay, here with me?"

Yami tightened his hold on Yugi "Of course I do, I love you Yugi"

"Then for you Yami I will try, I love you too"

Leaning up on one arm, Yami looked down into Yugi's beautiful eyes "Yugi, beloved, tell me you love me"

"I love you Yami"

Yami shook his head "No aibou say my name, my true name, I want to hear it, just once"

Yugi smiled "I love you Atemu, so much"

"Thank you Yugi" Yami leaned forward and kissed him, the spell was set, now Yugi had no escape, not even the Ishtar's could save him now.

Yugi lay in his Yami's arms realizing he had been wrong to fear him, he was in no danger from Yami, he felt safe in his arms, he snuggled down and drifted off to sleep with a final whispered "I love you Atemu"

Yami smirked to himself it didn't matter if Yugi won the duel now, if Yami walked through the doors to the afterlife then Yugi had no choice but to follow him…

That was the curse of loving a dead pharaoh, especially when Yugi had spoken of love using his true name…

His cursed name...

* * *


End file.
